This invention relates generally to firing circuits for explosive devices, and more particularly to a desensitized firing circuit for use with magnetic land mines.
Magnetic mines have been employed in the past which utilize the magnetic signature of a target moving past the mine. Frequently, the mine firing circuits used with such mines use over-the-peak detectors which generate fire signals after the magnetic signature has passed its peak amplitude. Prior art over-the-peak firing circuits have been used primarily in a water medium. When used on land, these prior art circuits have been found to be more sensitive than desirable, thereby producing spurious firing signals. In addition, prior art firing circuits are susceptible to certain types of mine sweeping, such as step or square wave pulsing.